Ancient Society
by TurtlesandMonkeys
Summary: SEQUEL to TRANSFORMATION! They want to redo their transformations like it was supposed to be, but with new Pokemon. But Missy and her friends fight back after losing one of their own. Not it's a race against time for everybody else on Earth.
1. The new enemy

Missy was back at her hometown of Rustboro city, walking into the city again, it brought a tear to her eye. She walked through the city, they were all clearly aware of the virus. Hardly anyone was out. She walked the streets, and wondered if the Gym Leader, Roxanne, is ok.

Soon, she came upon a two story house. She knocked on the door, and waited a long time for it to open. But when it did, Missy saw her father.

"Dad…" She said, and she felt like crying. "I thought I was never going to see you again!" he cried, jumping on him and hugging him tightly.

"Missy… what are you talking about?" He asked as he hugged his daughter.

"The virus, it got to me. But I'm cured now, all better!"

"You mean you became a Pokemon?" He asked, surprised.

Missy nodded. "Yeah… but in the process, I lost my friend. Vaporeon is gone out into the world."

"Oh, don't worry. Come in, rest, and eat." He said, walking in behind her.

Missy set her backpack down on the table, and thought mom was here. "Where's mom?"

"Oh… She had the same thing done to her." He said, slowly.

"Really? Did you keep her here or anything?"

"Yeah, she's in the lab room." He said, and wondered what his daughter was gong to do.

Missy unzipped her backpack, pulling out the glass. She took the syringe, and sucked in the DNA into it. She handed it to her dad. "Go to her, and inject this into her. It's a cure to it."

He took it, and stared at her. Missy nodded, and he took it to her mom. Missy smiled, knowing her family would be better and back to normal.

There was a knock at the door. Missy opened it up to see a bunch of kids. They al had their arms crossed, and they had frowns on their faces.

"May I help you?" Missy asked them, closing the door behind her.

"Yah, you can come with us." The oldest of the group said.

"But I just got here." Missy replied.

"Then we'll take you by force!" When they said that, they jumped at her, grabbing her arms and tied her up so she couldn't run away. They grabbed her, and started to pull/drag her to their society.

"Soon, you and your friends will suffer the consequences of our ancestors." One of the kids said.

"My friends?" she gasped. "What did you do to my friends?"

"Nothing… yet." The oldest said.

* * *

The young ones all met up in one area near Mauville city. Each little group that showed up had either Missy or her friends. They all talked to each other, while Missy was trying to process what was going on. Before she could talk to one of her friends, they stuck duck tape to each of their mouths so they would shut up.

"No talking!" they hissed at them as they dragged them to the south of Mauville city. Soon, Missy could see an ancient town just ahead of her. Many Pokemon roamed the place, and a lot of little kids did the same. There was only one old man there, and he approached them all.

"They have disrupted the balance. Show them to the ancestors!" He said, pointy he old, bony finger at the statue of their ancestors. The oldest among the kids all grabbed each of them and tied them up, pushing them to the statue. He pushed them to the ground. They sat in a bundle, trying to get themselves unstuck.

The old man walked over in front of them, staring at the statue. "Oh, ancestors! What are we to do with these traitors?" He asked in a booming voice. He waited a long time for his answer, waiting for the moon to shine down upon the statue. When it did, it was a full moon that showed. It cast its light down upon the statue, lighting up the area.

_What is going on? I wonder what they're going to do._ Missy thought, staring at the old man as he asked the statue.

The light then stopped, and the old man went limp, but he still stood. His head hung low. He then looked up, and turned to them, grabbing a knife.

Everyone then started to panic. They all thought he was going to kill them, and each one of them tried to get out of the ropes, but failed.

He then grabbed Alisha by the shoulder, lifting the knife in the air. Alisha closed her eyes tightly while everyone tried to stop him from yelling, but the duck tape prevented them.

The put the knife down, cutting her ropes, and taking the duck tape off of her mouth. He grabbed her wrist hard and pulled her up.

"Hey! What's the meaning of this!?" Alisha shouted.

"Maya! Bring in the Dewgong!" the old man boomed to the red headed girl near him. She bowed to him, and ran off. Coming back later with the Dewgong swimming beside her.

The old man dragged Alisha to the lake, as the Dewgong stared at Alisha. Alisha gasped. She figured what he was going to do, and tried hard to get free from his death grip.

Everyone's eyes widened, knowing the fate of their friend now. Missy tried really hard, moving her hands up to where the ropes were tied. She fiddled around with them for awhile, trying to get them undone.

Alisha looked down at her new watch, seeing it was 12:05. She gasped as the old man showed her hand to the Dewgong. It stared at her hand for awhile, and then bit it, just like it was supposed to do. Then the old man pushed Alisha to the ground and walked off while the young ones all cheered.

Alisha was stricken hard, the bite mark showed on her hand. She stared, wide eyed. She knew her fate would happen in a matter of second, and moved her head to her friends, who all gave her a worried expression. Her eyes went wider now, as she felt a sharp pain all through out her body. She could see from the corner of her eyes the old man who was smirking.

"May this be a lesson to you all. If you once become a Pokemon, you always stay a Pokemon." He boomed.

Alisha felt like something was starting to grow from her body in an uncomfortable location. She felt a sharp pain through her buttock area, and then felt pressure building up there. Her skintight jeans were trying hard not to rip, as something in that area seemed to keep growing and growing and wouldn't stop. It was starting to hurt way more than the transformation itself. Alisha reached down, her hands shaking hard. Tears welled up in her eyes, as she unbuttoned her jeans, and started to pull them down.

Missy and everyone was shocked. They all saw a white tail starting to grow from that area of her body. Mary and everyone cringed, probably thinking it was very much hurt.

A long, white tail grew out from that area. Alisha bit her lip hard; she didn't want to cry out in front of everyone. Alisha looked at her changing body, and gasped slightly, seeing her legs starting shrink back into her body. She could feel the bones in her legs going away as it did so. Her saw her skin starting to turn all white, and he could hear the roar and the laughter coming from the young ones all around her. Her arm started to shrink, and become flat, like flippers. Then she felt a sharp tug on her forehead, as she noticed that a horn started to come from it. Her red hair then stuck to her skin, turning white as she lost her ears. Her nose and mouth pulled out a little bit, her nose becoming rounded out. The transformation was complete. Alisha had now lost her mind, and jumped into the water, swimming away.

The old man looked to everyone else. While all that was going on, Missy had finished untying herself. She kept hr back against Mary's. She slowly started to undo Mary's ropes, when the old man took Mary, and undid her ropes with a swipe of his knife.

"You're next." The old man said with a laugh, and grabbed Mary by the wrist.

Missy took that short time she had, and quickly got up, punching the old man in her face. She was fighting back tears. Everyone all around gasped. Missy and Mary quickly went to Rick and Chad, and started to undo their ropes.

The young ones then got really angry. They all ran up to Missy, tackling her and Mary to the ground before they could undo the ropes.

The old man stood up, holding his face. He glared at Missy. "Tie the blonde up. She's _next!_"

Mary gasped as she was being tied again. Missy felt like she was being forced up, and they all took her away into the forest, out of sight to go to where next transformation would occur.

Mary, Rick and Chad quickly tried to undo their ropes, and they got freed. "We have to go help Missy!" Mary said.

Everyone agreed, and ran the way they saw the old man and the young ones carrying Missy went to, hoping they were not to late.


	2. Unexpected return

**OK!!!**

I'm back and new ideas for this story. I'm so sorry for the really long wait but i have science fair i'm working on and trying to get straight "a's" nd all. 

**First and foremost, never will i own pokemon, just so you all know!**

* * *

Missy tried really hard to get free from the kids' grasp. She did at one time, but one of the older boys punched her hard in the face, and they grabbed her again, dragging her now to where they were to find a Pokemon for her. The Old Man was looking for a particular Pokemon, one that was so rare in these lands.

Missy had no idea why these people actually like doing this to themselves. She wondered what her new fate was going to be now. What Pokemon was she to be?

Missy felt like they were stopping. Slowly, she looked back to see where exactly they were at. She felt weak; she guessed that punch in the face was the cause, because she was having a headache.

They boys still kept a hold of her arms so she wouldn't escape. The Old Man came over to her, and cupped her face with his hands, making him look at her. He smirked.

"Young one, you and your friends have broken the rules. It is almost morning." He sneered.

"What rules?" She spoke, her voice weak. Her brown hair was a tangled mess.

"The rules of our Lord!" the old man called, letting go of her face as he spat on it. Missy had a disgusting look on her face. "Behold our lord, the Mighty Yasuo!" He raised his hands to the air, pointing at a statue of their lord.

Missy looked at it. "Yeah, so what?" she said. One of the boys was annoyed by her remarked and kicked her in the back, making her ache all over, and she called out in pain. Her head hung at the pain.

"Yasuo's words are coming true. He first discovered that we humans can become Pokemon y simply being bitten anywhere on the body." The Old Man spoke. "He prophesized that one day, all humans would surrender to the Pokemon one day and become one themselves. And that day is coming quicker than we imagined!"

Missy looked up. She started to growl at these people.

"And once you become a Pokemon, you must stay that way. This is why you are here now." He continued.

"This is why we have specially picked your Pokemon for you, instead of it being a random choice."

_I knew it…. I'm going to be a Pokemon again!_ She thought, closing her eyes, ready to hear what Pokemon she was going to become tonight. Since it was morning, it would take a while before she turns.

"Armand, bring in the Pokemon." The Old man said again. Missy could feel one of the boys holding her arm let go and ran off, bringing back a Pokemon. Missy dared to look at her future once again, but stole a glance. What missy saw was a Purugly. One of the ugliest Pokemon out there.

"Since you are a pretty young girl, we have decided that you will become ugly! A Purugly will do the trick." The old man said again.

Missy looked in disgust. "No way! I won't let you do this!" She yelled, trying to get free once again. She failed in doing so, and the boys threw her down and started to kick her one more, yelling Shut up, Shut up at her. Missy couldn't do anything for she was too weak to do so.

* * *

Nearby, a familiar face was showing. It was Blake. He was still his Pokemon self. He had lost his Pokefriends; they left him to join some better leader. Blake was all alone in his work. He was walking down the road to the next town, when he noticed that someone was being carried away by these people with markings on their skin and really dark skin. The voice of the girl they were carrying was similar to Missy's voice, and noticed that she became a human again.

Blake was angry at that, and followed after her. He watched these strange people and their rituals, and he was even angrier at them.

So, when they carried Missy away and left the others, he was tempted to bite the others but followed after the Old man, seeing he was the leader in this.

Now, Blake was growling. Quickly, he jumped from the bushes, growling hard at all of them. The boys jumped at first, but noticed the aggression and stopped being scared and thought that is was going to turn the girl instead.

Missy looked up weakly, seeing a Luxray. Her eyes widened slightly, recognizing the Luxray in a second. It was Blake. She knew that he wanted to change the world himself, so she thought that maybe he might help her.

Blake quickly jumped and attacks the smaller of the boys, cutting him all up with his claws then bit his arm. He looked at the weak Missy out of the corner of his eyes. She was still laying there, and the Purugly was walking her way. Missy was trying to get up t get away.

Suddenly, Blake used an electric attack, and sending it at the Purugly, scaring it away. He turned back to the boys, who almost seemed to have given in to him, but the Old Ma didn't.

The Old Man with his staff swiped it at Blake, catching him off guard from behind. Blake fell to he ground from the blow, but got back up. He used a thunderbolt attack on the boys, shocking them.

Blake looked at the Old Man this time. The Old Man, despite his age, was able to move quickly, and ran away, off into the forest. Blake growled that way, angry that he had gotten away. Blake then looked at Missy, who was sitting up now, looking at Blake.

Missy saw how Blake had scared the Old Man away into the world, and knocked out the boys. "Thanks, Blake." She said. She slowly stood up, holding her left side.

Blake had a thought running through his mind as he walked towards her. Missy watched him and flinched as she saw his mouth coming near her leg. He opened it and moved it over her leg, but didn't bite. Missy was anticipating the bite, which she would become a Luxray the next midnight. Blake moved his mouth away, and then ran off after the Old Man.

Missy looked off after him, smiling some. He wanted to change the world himself, so she guessed that he didn't like the fact that these people was doing the same thing, he would be upset.

Missy sighed, and turned around to walk back, trying to find one of her friends.

* * *

Mary, Rick, and Chad were out all night. They were trying to find Missy, their friend. They were getting pretty worried. They had encountered some of the crazy people a long the way, but being boys and wanted to impress Mary, and beaten them up.

Mary wasn't impressed, she just kept on going. They looked everywhere in that forest, when they heard something coming from the bushes. They all flinched, they all dared to move incase it was a Pokemon. But they all unfroze seeing Missy coming out of the bushes. Quickly, seeing her injured body, they all ran over to her. She collapsed in Chad's arms. They all nodded as they all ran out of the forest and headed towards Mauville city. There, they took her to one of clinics that was now open there to se if she was bitten or not.


	3. Surreal

"Well, good news." A nurse came out of the room that Missy was in. "She doesn't appear to have the virus in her system. There is no need for worry anymore." The nurse said and then walked away to other patients.

The cement blocks of worry seemed to have magically lifted off of their backs. Mary quickly stood up and went into Missy's room, followed by Rick and Chad. They all moved over to Missy's side, seeing he was up and sitting up, looking down.

"Missy, what happened?" Mary asked her, worried for her friend.

Missy sighed. "They dragged me to see the statue of their lord, whose name is Yasuo." Missy started. "Then they wanted to turn me into a Purugly, but…"

"But what? What happened?" Rick asked.

"Blake came…. And he saved me." Missy continued.

Chad had a confused look on his face. "That traitor?"

Missy nodded. "I know it's hard to believe, but if it wasn't for Blake, I probably would've become a Purugly."

Mary looked away. "Maybe he still has a good heart?"

Missy sighed. "Maybe, you never know."

A knock at the door. A familiar face walked in. It was Sherice. She walked over to Missy's side, a worried look on her face. "Are you ok?"

Missy nodded. "I'm ok, thanks for asking." Missy said. "I was so close to becoming a Pokemon again." Tears started to swell up in her eyes.

Sherice looked at everyone. "Why don't you three get some rest? You all had a rough night. I'll stay here to listen to Missy's story."

Chad nodded. "I agree." He said, walking out with a slight yawn. He dragged Mary and Rick out. They both wanted to stay with Missy to comfort her, but once they got in the beds, they fell asleep.

"Ok, Missy," Sherice said, wiping the tears from Missy's face. "Tell me what happened? Who are these people?"

Missy wiped a stray tear from her face. "These people are followers of this guy named Yasuo. They all believe that Turning into Pokemon is a priority to the Human race. They want to go out into the world and bring them all down and turn us all into Pokemon." Missy said. "I became so close, to becoming one again."

Sherice nodded. "I see. I think I'm going to go and look up anything I can about these people." Sherice stood up, and went to leave. She looked back at Missy and stopped at the door. "Missy, promise me you will stop them?"

Missy looked up. "I promise. With every ounce of my will, I will defeat them all."

* * *

Later that night, Missy wasn't sleeping. How could he sleep? These crazy people are out there right now, probably turning countless people into Pokemon against their will. She sighed, staring into the dark room. She sat up, and rubbed her tired eyes.

Screams pierced the hospital. Missy's eyes went wide at that. Her eyes went to the alarm clock. The exact time was midnight….

_Could they have snuck in here and made pokemon bit the people in here?!_

Missy, covering her ears at the thought. She quickly got out of bed, running to the door, almost slipping on the blanket. She opened the door. She looked out into the doorway. One of the doors opened, seeing a doctor that was probably checking on its patient come stumbling out. He was right in the middle of the process of turning into what looked like a Piloswine.

Missy gasped eyes wide open. She backed up, until a window to one of the rooms next to hers broke, scaring her. She jumped up, turning to reveal Mary, Chad and Rick. Rick was trying to get away, but right in front of Missy, the skins on each of their backs jutted out, sticking to each other and bringing them together. Magnets started to come out of Mary's body as little bolts stuck out of Chad and Rick's body. It looked like their eyes were getting bigger and bigger, coming closer to each other, and forming one huge, white eye. Missy was out of breath. She wasn't breathing at all; as she watched her friends' bodies were sucked into their head, losing their arms and legs, and were left with a Mangeton. Missy screamed really loud as she ran away from it all. Tears streaming down her eyes.

She ran out of the hospital, and stopped. It seemed the whole town was out in the same spot at once. Every last one becoming a Pokemon. Missy screamed again, and then felt like something bit her leg. Her eyes went wide, and she turned around, seeing the Purugly there.

* * *

Missy awoke screaming. She was having a huge nightmare. "No! No!" she screamed. She woke up almost everyone in the hospital. Sherice and her friends rushed into the room. They saw that Missy had woke up, and she was in the fetal position. She was sitting in a corner of her room, rocking back and forth.

"Missy!" Mary called, running over to hug her friend. Chad and Rick joined in on the hug. Missy hugged them all, tightly.

"It was horrible! All three of you were stuck to each other and becoming Mangeton, and then the whole town was becoming pokemon then a Purugly bit me!" She cried.

Sherice sighed in relief, seeing she was ok. "It's ok, Missy. It was a nightmare."

"It felt surreal…" Missy stated.

"Most dreams do." Chad said.

"Why don't we all stay in the same room from now on. So that neither of us would become a Pokemon." Rick suggested.

"I agree. You four need to stick together to the end now if you're going to beat them."

Later that night, Missy, Chad, Rick and Mary all fell asleep in the same room. In two bunk beds, to keep each other company and they all promised to stick together to the end.


	4. Failure

The next morning, the Old Man had gathered up all of his people. He was out in the center of a huge circle full of the kids. "I know that some of are coming of age." He started. "But we have a situation. Some people who became pokemon recently became humans again, and are disobeying the laws!"

All the children around started to mutter, some cursing at Missy and her friends. "But now that they have done this, gather up all the Pokemon! We're going to attack the world, making them all become Pokemon, just like Yasuo's words!" He boomed, rising has cane in the air.

All the children cheered, and all moved away. They all gathered the Pokemon around them, getting ready for a war if they all must, just to bring the human race down. After an hour, all the Pokemon around them were gathered. Almost all of them except the legendaries. They faced the city of Mauville, getting ready to attack when it's closer to midnight…

* * *

Missy woke up that morning with Mary with her. Chad and Rick were gone at the moment. Missy sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Where's Chad and Rick?"

"They went out searching for any clues about those people." Mary said.

"Well, I hope they're ok."

"You're still shaking? Was that nightmare really that bad?"

"Yeah, it was." She said. "It didn't really feel like a dream or a nightmare, almost like a premonition of what's to come. We should be preparing for anything."

"Yeah." Mary said. "What do you wanna do now?" Mary asked.

"I don't really know. Wanna got outside?"

"Ok, that sounds good. You probably need some fresh air anyway." Mary took Missy's hand and led her outside. Missy was still wary of being outside now, after that nightmare she just had.

* * *

Chad and Rick were walking on the outskirts of the village. They split up so they both could cover all the entrances to the village and behind the city, to see if they could find anything about the people coming this way.

Chad went one way, opposite of Rick. She sighed. He made his way already around the city five times, each time seeing Rick and asked if he had seen anything, and the usual answer was a No. Chad sighed, about to give up one this as he was about to come up to Rick now, seeing him coming his way.

But something happened. One minute Rick was in front of him, and the next he fell and was being dragged into the forest. Eye wide, Chad ran over to where Rick was at, and followed after him, seeing the boys and girls dragging Rick off.

"Hey!" Chad said, running up, when a net and came up and captured Chad in the net. He struggled, trying to get out of the trap, but couldn't. The last thing he saw before being knocked out was an older girl cutting the ropes and taking him further into their hiding spot.

The people were trying to capture all the civilians, so they could turn them all at once, to show their true powers…

* * *

Later that night, Mary and Missy were starting to get worried. They were looking for Chad and Rick, but couldn't find them. They went to the Pokemon center, but Nurse Joy wasn't there. They went to the police station, nobody was in there. Not even the Pokemon were in sight. It seemed like the whole city was gone, the people in it disappeared.

It seemed the only ones who didn't disappear were Mary, Missy, Sherice and Watson, the Gym leader. Although, his Pokemon was gone.

"Where did everyone go?" Asked Mary, after they all told Watson what was going on. He anted to help now, since his Pokemon were stolen by the same people.

"I don't know, but it's getting close to Midnight, the time of Transformation." Sherice said, looking at her watch. "I bet you it's those people again."

"You mean they captured the whole town?" Watson asked suddenly. His was getting fumigated. He had promise to protect his town, and he felt like he was not holding up to it right now.

"We should not separate. That is how they will get us, stick together and we can beat them." Missy said. "We're going to have to head into the forest."

They all left the ghost town and headed into the village, all four sticking close together. They maneuvered their way through the forest, eventually coming up to a camp fir. They saw many cages throughout the whole forest clearing. Almost more than a hundred cages. Where had they gotten those cages? In each one, at least the maximum of two citizens in each.

Mary gasped. She could see the people there, dancing around the fire as they waited for it to be midnight.

"Damn, it's getting close. It's 11:40." Sherice muttered, looking at her watch again.

"Let's sneak around and see if we can break the cages?" Watson suggested, and they all nodded, but it was ruined. There was at least one boy or girl guarding each cage and they were close together so they would know they were there.

11:45….

"The only way we can do this is to get the cure into their blood streams. But how do we do it." Mary said.

"We're going to need a distraction, or more then likely, two. To keep the people away from the cages and away from the camp." Sherice calculated.

"I'll do it." Missy offered.

"Me, too." Mary also agreed.

"You both do realize that your are at risk of being caught and bitten by a Pokemon." Watson said.

They both nodded. "Our friends are there, we have to do what we can to help them." They both said.

"Ok, hurry up then. Both me and Watson will inject as much people as we can."

* * *

Missy was set up at the cages. Mary stood near the camp. On three, Missy jumped from the bushes in front of the people in the cages. She taunted them, sticking her tongue out. "Can't catch me!" And then she ran off while the kids all ran after her.

Mary jumped from her side, doing the same think and spanked her but to taunt them more. Then she ran off with them all following her.

With them gone, Sherice moved to the first cage. Her part of the cure in a syringe. She injected the two people in that cage, and looked at her watch. 11:55.

Watson did the same, moving from cage to cage, injecting them with the cure. He wanted to save his people, and he would do so. Sherice told him that they might not save all of them, but they'll save at least some of them.

Sherice wanted to look for Chad and Rick next as she filled her syringe up. She saw them both, back at the end of the cages.

11:58

Sherice then sprinted over to their cage.

11:59

Sherice was almost there. There was a bunch of people, screaming and grabbing her arm to stop her and to help them.

12:00….

* * *

Missy ran as far as she could, while being cornered at a dead end by a cliff. She turned around to face them, seeing them all advancing. She turned back to the cliff, starting to climb up it.

The kids made it to her, one of the taller ones jumped up, able to reach her foot. He grabbed it, and pulled her down. Missy quickly lost her grip on the cliff, and fell down to the ground. They all caught her, and gripped her arms and legs tightly…

Mary was captured soon, running out of energy to run and her legs gave in on her. They soon got her, and took her back to the camps to be bitten….

It was too late. Sherice couldn't get to Chad and Rick in time. Sherice stopped, hearing horrible screams filling the air. Sherice and Watson covered their ears in an attempt to block the screaming, but it wouldn't work.

Sherice opened an eyes, seeing Chad and Rick there, transforming into whatever Pokemon they were bitten by. Chad fell to his knee, holding his sides. He screamed out in pain. The clothes on his back seemed to be getting bigger as something started to grow from his back. His clothes ripped, revealing that a large tree had grown out of his back. It looked like Chad was growing at a huge rate, and it looked like grass was covering his back. Metal plates formed out of his back, surrounding the tree and forming a little hump on its back. Spikes grew from the area. His pants ripped, as a thick, scaly looking green and brown tail formed out of the private area of his body. His arms were getting thicker and so were his legs. They were brown and silver looking things formed at the end of them. His head was left. Out of his ears, silver spikes formed on either side of his head. His face shifted forward, becoming an oval shape until he had become a Torterra.

Rick didn't seem to be in much pain. His whole body got bigger, thicker, and rounder. It blew up until it looked like a Snorlax belly. His whole skin turned the color of a Snorlax. His hair had turned dark blue, and little pointy ears grew out as his eyes closed. Two little teeth came out of his mouth. His feet bloated out, becoming big and round with three little claws. His hands were short and only a few claws on it.

Sherice looked around, seeing everybody being transformed. She saw Watson was captured by some of the people, and then she was captured, and tied up. She looked around, seeing squirming Missy and Mary and hung her head.

Their mission had failed…


	5. fighting back

The roars of the newly formed Pokemon were heard through out the night. Trying to break out of their cages. The people Sherice and Watson saved were now transformed, and it was only about 12:30 right now, still the right time for the transformation hour.

The old man walked in front of everyone. Each of the four was tied up to a tree. Mary, Watson and Sherice were glaring at him and the rest of them. Only Missy wasn't glaring. She was looking down, fists clenched into tight balls.

"Hah! You think you all could actually defeat us. You can't stop us! We're invincible." He declared.

"You'll be stopped. We'll be sure of that!" Sherice shouted at him.

The Old Man pointed hi cane very swiftly at her neck. "You wanna join your friends?" He asked with a glare.

Sherice flinched. She didn't want to become one, not like her husband had… and Chloe…. And Rick…..Chad and her friend's husband… Rick…

"But, you won't be human long. You have until five more minutes until we set a Pokemon on you."

Missy was zoned out. Her head hung as she looked down, her eyes closed. She promised that she would stop them…. And soon… they would be unstoppable.

The Old man turned to Missy, seeing how quiet she was. He moved his cane, lifting her head with his cane. But she looked back down. She was trying to think of some way to get out of this, and all of her friends.

* * *

Nearby, a little shiny colored Eevee was nearby. He was turned by force by the same people. Needless to say, he is very mad at them and wants revenge.

His name was John. He had soon come upon one of their camps. He heard their little chatters. He could see that some people were tied up to the trees, about to become one themselves.

He could feel a growl coming up his throat. He made his way to the back of each of the people tied, and used his teeth to try to undo the tied ropes. He started with Watson.

Watson could feel the ropes being undone, and looked over at Sherice so he could see what it was from the corner of his eyes. He could see a shiny Eevee undoing the ropes. He saw hope now.

Some of the boys walked over to Watson, and John hid. Before Watson could turn his head back, he was being grabbed and taken away to some unknown location. After a few minutes, his screams could be heard. Everyone cringed. They all walked towards Sherice next. John quickly undid his, and Sherice could feel it. As soon as the ropes were undone, she quickly bolted the opposite way, running away to get to safety, hoping that Eevee would help Mary and Missy.

"Leave her be. We have the two important ones here." The Old man said. John worked on Mary and Missy's next. "Grab the red head." He said.

They reached for Mary, and she felt her ropes loosening up. As almost as they came up to her, she bolted the same way Sherice did as John undid Missy's then. They all growled, and reached for Missy. She was still looking down, her nails biting into her skin because she was clenching them hard. Quickly a girl grabbed her shoulder and pulled her up.

The girl was on the ground then. It seemed like only a nanosecond that it happened. Missy had punched the girl hard in the face, making her nose bleed hard and a tooth was knocked out.

Sherice and Mary were shocked, seeing Missy's punch. Quickly, all the strong guys tackled Missy to the ground. Missy retaliated, kicking at them with her shoes in the face. She got some of them. But the rest of them all got on top of her to stop her in her rage.

"You will not get away with this!" She called. "I'll stop you all, with the help of everybody!"

John was watching, seeing determined she was to stop them, just like he was. He frowned at the people holding her down. Quickly, he ran up, against his will to do so, bit some of them, and kept on moving on to the next.

All the boys and girls were bitten that were on top of Missy. Within seconds, all of them started to grow fur all around, some the regular Eevee colors and some of them the shiny version. That left Missy for the opening.

She quickly got up, and ran away, with both Sherice, and Mary, and John was straggling to keep up. Soon, they got out to a far distance until they couldn't run anymore.

John lay down, panting from the run. He looked up to them. Seeing how tired and weak they all were.

Sherice looked over. "I'm sorry, I don't have anymore of the cure to help you." She said.

John's eye widened. _There's a cure?!_ He wanted the cure. He wanted it now. He didn't want to stay an Eevee forever.

Mary sighed, looking up. She saw Missy. Tears were streaming down her face, just like when she had her nightmare. Mary scooted over, hugging the crying Missy to comfort her.

"Just like my dream!" she said. "At least you're still ok. They're tearing us all down, one by one. There are only us three, now. Chad, Alisha, and now Rick is gone." Missy sobbed.

"Don't worry, Missy. We'll all stop them." Sherice said.


	6. a difficult decision

That night they traveled. They were following Sherice. Sherice knew the location nearby of the Hoen's government building. Its top secret, and she wasn't allowed to show them all, but they had to in order for them to stop the people. Traveling there would take about a week. It's located near Lavaridge town.

Missy was walking strong; always have a stern expression on her face. Missy, most of all, wanted to top them. First, this whole virus took away her best friend, Vaporeon. Then once they became human again, they have the nerve to turn them back. They took away three more of her friends and countless people now. They just had to be stopped.

John sighed. He hated walking, and most of all, he hated being short. He had to sit down and look up at missy, Mary and Sherice to be able to see them. He wanted to turn back, but Sherice lost her last syringe and the last of the human DNA able to help him. He was starting to remember when he turned.

* * *

John was minding his business, walking through the forest. It was late at night, he guessed around midnight. He was out, heading towards Mauville city, to beat Watson and get his next badge.

He was then ambushed. The people knocked him out, and took him away. When he woke up, he was the Shiny Eevee, the only shiny pokemon that was transformed.

* * *

Mary was next to Missy. She was just as determined to stop them as she was. She was starting to like Chad, really like him, and now that he was gone, she wanted him back. She knew very well that it would take a while to get to Lavaridge town. She could wait to take them down.

Soon, they were coming up to a small village. The village was really small, and the biggest building there was a Church. There were crosses on each door, so everyone presumed that this village was religious.

Sherice wanted to know if they had any doctors around, but as they walked into the village, and saw no hospitals, no Pokemon centers, just a church, grocery store, and houses.

"What's with this village? Not even a restaurant?" Mary asked, looking around.

John looked around. He could see a lady coming out of her house with a small child. As she was heading out, the lady stopped, and hushed her child back inside and locked the door.

"What was that all about?" Missy asked.

"I don't know, maybe we should ask the priest of the church to see if he can help us?" Sherice said, walking towards the Church. Mary looked down at John. She picked him up, and John smiled deeply, and walked with him in her arms. Missy followed behind everyone, hearing the countless locking of the doors from the houses they passed. It worried Missy.

The Church was huge. It looked to be about three stories high, but they bet that all that was just paintings of their god or something.

Sherice knocked on the door, and waited, but there was no answer. She knocked again, but still no answer. She sighed, and opened the doors to the church. Sherice gasped.

Clothes lay everywhere. Some places there were blood. A body lay on the Alter, the sharp end through the lady's heart. The priest was there, his hands raised to the ceiling.

"Let Yasuo put mercy on your soul!" He shouted.

Missy gasped. _Yasuo!?_ That was the god of the people after them. Missy shook her head, holding her head tight. They were in a village that also worshipped Yasuo and his beliefs on turning people into Pokemon.

"We have to get out of here…" Missy muttered. "We have to get out of here now!"

Sherice looked at Missy. "I agree. They worship the same kind of god that those people worship."

The priest looked up, anger in his eyes. He pointed a finger at them. "Outsiders'! You shall stay here and feel the grace that Yasuo has put on us all."

Sherice, Missy, and Mary headed for the door, when it shut in their faces.

"You shall not leave. You are outsiders, not welcome here. And for that, you shall pay by Yasuo's words!"

Missy leaned to Missy. "I think he's a nutcase." She whispered.

The priest, light on his feet and quickly put his hand around Missy's throat, choking her. "What did you say?"

Missy couldn't breathe at all. She tried to pry his hands off the death grip he had her in. Sherice, cursed under her breath, started to try to pull the priest off of Missy. Mary put john down and joined to help their choking friend.

The priest then threw Missy across the church, she landed on the ground near the alter. She coughed, getting her breath. Blood dripped onto her hand, and Missy looked up, seeing the lady just above her. She cried slightly, and moved away.

"She tried to leave the village. She tried to help the others in this village, but they are trapped. Trapped by the Pokemon, afraid of what might happen if they were bitten." The priest said. "She despised Yasuo, and so forth by Yasuo's mercy reigned upon her."

"You're sick!" Sherice shouted. "You're trapping these villagers here by force. You're forcing them to become Pokemon or die!"

"That's right!" the priest said. "This is the oldest village that worships Yasuo, and the villagers are forced to worship him, just like you all shall."

"We would never worship some one like him!" Mary shouted.

"Then you have two choices; one of you becomes a Pokemon or all of you die."

Their eyes all went wide. They didn't want to die, and the three of them didn't want to become a Pokemon. But they knew that once choice will haunt them, and they all wanted to live.

"You have on hour to decide on your choice." The priest said and left the church, leaving them there.

They all looked at each other. Sherice and Mary, along with John, walked over to Missy. "This is tough…" Missy said.

"We only have one choice we have to agree on. We have to pick which one of us has to become a Pokemon. So that two of us would go to the base and tell the government about all this." Sherice said.

"Well, Sherice is the only person who knows where the secret base is at….It's going to have to be one of us…" Mary said, looking at Missy.

"Not really." Sherice said. "I could be the one, but I can give you directions to the base."

"No, we can't let you." Missy said. "You're important. Remember that promise you made to Randall?"

Sherice looked down and away. She remembered. She closed her eyes, remembering her husband. "No, you two are far more important. You've been through this thing before, so you would be the ones the Government would believe." Sherice nodded.

"No, I'll do it." Mary suggested.

"No!" Sherice said. "I'm offering that I'm the one to do it."

Missy looked down. "She's right. Only we can have the personal experience that would help the government. I'm sure that they've heard about the virus."

Mary looked down. John seemed distant to all of them, only meeting them one time. He didn't know what was going on at the time, on account of being sleepy.

The Priest came back in. "Have you made your choice?"


	7. Sherice

_**short chapter**_

* * *

"I'll do it." Sherice said, stepping foreword. She stood stern. She had written down the directions to the secret base that was near Lavaridge Town.

"Splendid!" the priest said. "I shall require a Pokemon that is… suitable for you." He then quickly grabbed her hand and took her with him.

"Wait!" Missy called as she ran off after them. Bu the doors closed in their faces again. Missy banged on the doors, but gave up. The doors wouldn't budge. She pounded a fist on the door, looking down.

"Don't worry. We can still get out of here." Mary said, walking up to her.

"It's not that." Missy said, beginning to sob. "It's just that, all of my friends that I've made during this experience, I've lost almost all my friends."

Mary stopped, and looked at Missy with a worried expression. "It's ok, you still have me…." Mary looked around. She saw that the windows were high up. "I'll get us out of here." She said, walking to one of the support beams. They were thin and easy to climb on. She started to climb on one of them, and got on the beams at the top. "We can climb up here!" Mary called down to her.

Missy looked up, seeing how they could climb up it. She bent down and picked up John. She started to climb, as Mary helped her up on the beams. They crawled to the window, and Mary kicked it, and it broke. Smiles were now on all of their faces.

"It's getting close to midnight. We still have time to save Sherice." Missy said, jumping out from the window onto the roof. Then Mary and they all started to climb down the roof carefully.

"We don't even know where he took her." Mary said.

* * *

The priest dragged Sherice to another church located near a lake that leads to the ocean by a small river. Sherice didn't know what Pokemon that she would become, but she had to be prepared for anything. The priest then pulled her next to the lake and let go of her hand. He turned to the lake, and put his hands to cup his mouth. He then shouted.

"Lapras!" He called.

Sherice nodded, accepting her fate now. A Lapras, free to roam the seas and the chance at being caught by a trainer. What a life.

Soon, a cute, Lapras rose to the surface. Before the priest took her hand, she put it out in front of her willfully.

The Lapras looked at it, confused at first, but the virus soon made it mad and it bit Sherice's hand, leaving bite marks. Sherice flinched.

"It's time." The priest said, looking at a watch.

Sherice soon felt a tingling sensation all over her body. She felt the change starting with her bones as they all turned to mush to be replaced with her new bones. She felt like jelly at the moment, and fell to the ground as pain started to swell all around her. On the top of her head, on her forehead, a small horn popped itself out of it, breaking through the skin to form the Lapras skin. Her ears fused with her head as her purple hair all turned blue and fused with her newly blue skin. Round ears formed above where her normal ears would be, growing until the reached their normal size. Sherice then felt a little tingling sensation in the private area as her spine formed out of that area to form the shot tail a Lapras has. Her body length grew as she was growing larger to the size of a Lapras. Out of her lab coat, a silver shell formed on her back, breaking threw her tang top and lab coat, tearing it up leaving nothing left. Spikes formed out of the silver shell, forming the back. Sherice then fell on her stomach, as her arms and legs started to flatten out and become fused together at the fingers as it formed her new fins. The last change. She felt her neck grow out and become straightened up as it grew, and the change was complete. The newly formed Lapras then moved her new fins to move itself off of land and into the lake where it swam off.


	8. John saves the day

Missy had finally gotten down from the roof. Mary helped her down and John down at the same time. "Alright, let's get out of this village." Mary said.

Missy stopped, seeing the priest was coming their way. "I see you have escaped." He said.

"Let's get out of here." Mary said as they both started to run out of the village heading towards Lavaridge town now. Little did they know that the people that were chasing them before united with the priest and turned that whole village into Pokemon that night. Now the priest and the people were after them, in order to stop them.

"I'm so tired." Missy complained. They had been running all night. She sat on her knees, getting a breather. She looked up, and noticed that a desert was in front of them now. Missy knew this place. She had once been here before with her dad looking for fossils.

"If I remember, Lavaridge should be across this dessert. And there's Mt. Chimmey." Mary pointed.

"How do you know?" Missy asked.

"I went through a field trip to Lavaridge town. We had to cross this dessert."

"I think we're going to need goggles." Missy said, seeing a sand storm pick up.

"Let's wait until we're rested up." Mary suggested.

"Yeah," Missy nodded.

* * *

After a few hours of rest and some sleep, they decided to head to Fallabor town first, since it was nearby. They went up to it, and the villagers were happy, though they, at first, threw a can at John since he was a Pokemon. It took them a while to accept him in because Mary and Missy said so.

Mary and Missy then noticed that the Pokemon center was closed down. Quarantine signs fluttered on it and it said keep out.

"Why aren't we allowed to go in here?" Missy asked a local lady.

"Well, that's when we all figured out about the virus." She explained. "The first person in the town that turned was Nurse Joy. So, we keep her locked in there out of our way."

"That's cruel." Mary said. "Keeping Nurse Joy locked in there." Mary, out of frustration right now, walked inside of the Pokemon center. It was dark and everything was thrown about.

Missy walked in. If they could at least find a syringe anywhere in here, then they could help John and all of the other People like him.

Missy looked around, being careful. She didn't want to be bitten and then find out that there was no syringe here. Carefully, they both walked foreword, and walked into the operating room.

Mary looked around at one side while Missy looked at the other. They couldn't really find it anywhere. They both sighed in defeat.

A sound was heard. They both looked down, John was still there. They both looked back at each other now, noticing it must have been the transformed Nurse Joy. They both looked behind them now, seeing a Chancy there, walking up to them both.

They started to back up then, when John saw something shining nearby. He walked over to it, and noticed that it was the syringe they were looking for. He picked it up with his mouth, and walked over to them.

Mary looked down, seeing the syringe in John's mouth. Quickly she swiped it and stuck her arm out. She stuck it in, and was getting some of her blood which contained her DNA in it. Soon, it was filled; But Mary wasn't paying attention when she brought it out. Nurse Joy/Chancy came up and swiped it from her hands. The chancy/Nurse Joy jumped on top of Mary.

Missy gasped as she saw the filled syringe fly away into a pile of garbage, lost in the huge pile. She turned back to Mary, struggling to get the Chancy off of her. Missy ran over Mary to help her get Chancy off of her, but Chancy used the Double Slap attack on missy, ending her back into one of the machines that held Pokemon in when used for letting the Pokemon rest.

And, surprisingly enough, all the machines still worked. The lid quickly fell over Missy and locked itself. Missy, remembering being in one of these when she was a Vaporeon, tried to get out, but it was locked. She remembered that a little needle came into the covering and knocked out the subject when it was getting to rowdy. It did happen, and Missy was put to a sleep.

John, quickly, went over to the garbage the syringe was at. He looked through it, and soon found the syringe. He picked it up in his mouth, and took to Mary, who had gotten away from Chancy at the moment. She grabbed it, and when Chancy came up to her again, she stuck it into her skin and sent the DNA into its body.

She took it out that time, seeing the Chancy backing up, and almost falling over.

The chancy seemed to be getting skinnier, as it was losing its weight. It grew pink hair and went back into the same style that Nurse Joy had. After a few moments, the Chancy was a Nurse Joy again, that was naked.

John, after seeing Nurse Joy naked, quickly turned away with a red face. Mary went over to Nurse Joy, who was holding her head. She quickly found a blanket and covered herself with it.

"Nurse Joy, you're back to normal." Mary said.

"Yeah, the last thing I remember is that I was in a lot of pain." Nurse Joy said.

"Never mind that, can you help my friend?" Mary asked, and pointed towards a sleeping missy stuck in one of the machines.

"Yes, of course." But before that, Nurse Joy went out to look for something to wear, and unlocked the Machine that Missy was in.


	9. Suspicion

**I know you all want to shoot me for taking so long. I had a lot of problems at school (Trying to catch up, trying to get a's etc.) here it is, it's a short chapter, because i'm starting to get writer's block.**

* * *

Everything was then settled down in the Pokemon Center. Missy was let out of the machine, still a little woozy from the drug she was injected with to put her to sleep. John was staring at the syringe. He wanted to become a human again. Mary was helping Nurse Joy pick up everything of the floor while missy rested from being doubled slapped.

After it was cleaned up and everything off the floor, Nurse Joy went up to John. She picked him up and put him on the table for Mary. Mary quickly had picked up some clothes from a guy in the town. She put it next to John as she stuck the needle into her arm, extracting the DNA in her blood. She then put it to the side of John, putting them into him. She pulled the needle out of him and then walked out of the room with Nurse Joy to join Missy as he transformed back.

After a few minutes, John was back to normal. He was completely human. He got dressed, and walked into the room where the other three were.

Mary looked over at him, almost blushing. She had to admit, John was good looking. His black hair and his brownish, amber eyes looking determined. Missy didn't think so. Missy just continued to look out the window.

"Alright, let' go defeat these people!" John said, furrowing his brows. He clenched his fists.

"We need to get near Lavaridge town, first." Mary said.

"Yeah, right now we're only a mountain a way from it." Missy concluded.

"There's a shift that takes you up and down the mountain. You can go that way." Nurse Joy suggested.

"Let's go then!" John cried, getting pumped up. "Oh, my name is John, by the way." He introduced himself.

"Well, John, I'm afraid you're going to stay here." Missy said.

Mary and John both looked at her like he was crazy.

"What? Why, I want to help!"

"Yeah, let John help."

"I'm sorry, but everyone that gets involved with this becomes a Pokemon against their will, and hardly there's anything we can do about it!" Missy vociferated. "I don't want to see anymore friends get hurt!"

"I won't get hurt," John replied. "Please, I wanna help."

Missy sighed. "Fine, but it's not my fault if you get hurt." She said. She was right, her words were true. It was his choice; she tried to stop him from it. Eventually, she knew that this virus thing would not end. She believed, like all other viruses, a new strand might come out that makes you a Pokemon forever. It could happen. She knew that this virus would evolve, someday, maybe now. She would never know.

A few hours left, they left the town they were in, heading towards the mountain to get to the shaft to take them up there. Missy was determined. During this whole experience, her personality changed, becoming more mature than anything. Mary and John seemed to be the same, well; she didn't know how John acted before she met him.

Mary was starting to like John more, as he flirted with her in front of Missy. Missy was offended. This was a dire situation, and they were flirting? She thought she would throw up. But something inside her stirred, wishing that she wanted someone to hold her, too.

The mountain was getting closer. Missy smiled, seeing that the shafts were working. Missy then felt her heart dropped when she saw people up there, blocking the way. They looked like police officers. Missy wondered what exactly was going on.

John didn't know what was going on, nor did Mary. But John had a suspicion that the people were behind this, trying to slow them down some. It was OK though, because they had at least four syringes with them. They could cure themselves and anyone now.


	10. Downfall

Ok, this is viewers(readers) choice, to select the Pokemon that could be the end for Missy review please and tell me which special pokemon would work

* * *

Blake walked the forest. He was still chasing the people from the society. He lost them for now, but he knew that he would find him. He rested as he lay down on the grass, putting his head on his paws. He, too, even wished to be human again. The times of being a Pokemon were getting to him. He was too tired every day, and hardly any food that he would eat was around. Sometimes he was too small to get the food.

Everything in his head went blank now as he heard voices. It sounded like Missy and Mary's. But there was also a guy's voice, and he wondered who it could be. He stood up, walked to some bushes and looked around. He saw them coming up to the shaft, but the police were blocking it. He decided to watch to see what could happen.

Missy, Mary, and John walked up to the police barrier. Officer Jenny was there. She looked up from her post and saw the three coming up. "Sorry kids, it's closed right now."

"How come?" asked John.

"Well, because some people were here, and they could still be at large." Jenny continued.

"People? What did they look like?" Mary asked suddenly.

"Well, they all look different; I can't understand it, either. I know about the virus, and they had Pokemon with them and made them bite a few of my officers last night."

"Great….." Missy muttered. "Well, lucky for you, we've come with a cure. Did you keep them in the area?"

Jenny looked down. "No, the people caught them and made off, saying that they'll be back. But we're going to stop them."

"We'll help then!" John said.

"Really? Thank you." Jenny said.

Blake was interested now. Maybe following Missy and her friends would also bring the people. He would stop them from doing this, because only Blake wanted to do it. He looked over to Missy. He had a look in his eyes. He knew, soon enough, that they would also want to help destroying the people. He would use them to, and then turn them.

Blake walked out o the forest bush he was behind, coming up to them. He made loud noises as he walked up because he wanted to be noticed.

Everyone turned to look down at the Luxray now. Mary gasped and John got in front of everyone, glaring down at the Luxray.

"Wait, stop." Missy said. "This is Blake. He helped me from the people earlier."

Blake looked at Missy. Of course she would remember. Missy looked back at him with a smile. "I never got to say thank you, Blake." Blake looked away now.

"Oh, so he's the one who tried to convert you two into his little covenant of Pokemon?" John said, crossing his arms. "I don't trust him, though."

Missy turned to look at him. "Hey, Blake? Would you like to become human soon?"

Blake looked away again, as if saying no. Missy sighed, but figured it was best for him.

"Ok, Jenny. What can we do to help?" Mary asked.

Later that night, the police were up and about. Flash lights going every where to be able to spot the people. Missy was posted near the shaft, Mary was by Jenny and John was looking around with a flash light. Blake was just lying down.

Missy sighed, not seeing anything and nothing was being reported. She looked at her new watch, it was close to midnight. "They would probably come about right now." She said to Jenny.

"You hear that? Everyone, be on the look out1" Jenny called to her men. They all saluted her and nodded as they had their own pokemon come out. They especially tested their pokemon for the virus.

Missy shone her flash light to a small clearing, checking over the area when she saw a black figure coming their way. She quickly shone her flash light over there. What she saw shocked her. It was one of the police men with Jenny, and it looked like he was recently bitten, but by what? Missy couldn't tell, but he was screaming in pain.

"Over here!" Missy called to everyone. Some other lefts their posts, including Mary and John as they ran over to the man. Mary got her syringe out, got her DNA extracted, and quickly ran to the guy. He was just in the beginning as they now knew that he was becoming a Syther. Mary stuck it into his skin, and let loose the DNA.

A few minutes later, he returned to his normal self. He quickly thanked Mary and hugged her tightly. Mary, surprised, didn't know what to do.

"Thank you!" He said, almost in tears. More screams sounded behind them. Everyone looked that way to see more men being attacked by Pokemon. The Pokemon doing their best to help save them, but the men were soon bitten and in the middle of being transformed.

The man hugging Mary snatched the syringe from her hand and threw it far away into the forest as he had a small Pokemon with him. The Pokemon appeared out of a Pokemon, it was a Plusle. It quickly bit Mary

Mary gasped as she was bitten, and then the man pushed her aside as he threw a Minun next at one of the other men next to Missy.

"It's a trap!?" Missy exclaimed, backing up. She got her syringe out, and ran over to Mary who was on the ground now. Little yellow ears started to sprout from her head as a little red plus tail was forming from her but area. Missy quickly got her DNA out and was about to put it to Mary's skin when a Growlithe grabbed it with its mouth and ran away from it. John had the other one and he was trying to do the same thing.

"Mary! Mary!" Missy called to her friend.

Mary gave a holler of pain as her skin turned yellow and her cheeks red with the shape of a plus on it in yellow. Missy watched as her friend was shrinking into the small body of a Plusle, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Missy stood up and ran to John. "John, give the syringe to me, now!"

"Ok!" John said as he avoided a bite from the Growlithe. He handed the syringe to her as she noticed it was already filled with DNA. She ran over to Mary, quickly trying to get the DNA into her.

A hand grabbed Missy's arm, making her drop the syringe. It was the old man once again. He smiled down at her as he started to cackle.

"I've planned this the whole time." He sneered.

Blake was avoiding everyone, but he heard the Old Man's voice and it snapped him out of the things happening all around him. He glared at the Old Man, then quickly ran up to him at a fast pace.

The Old Man noticed as he swung at Blake with his cane, hitting Blake in the face and sending him back a few feet.

"Let me go!" Missy cried, trying to break free of the Old Man's grasp.

"Never! You all shall become Pokemon once again!" He cackled again.

Jenny ran away from the Pokemon, and noticed what was going on. She quickly called her Spinerack out and made it use string shot on the Old Man. It failed as he maneuvered out of the way. The String shot hit Missy on accident and it wrapped her up.

Jenny gasped, and called Spinerack back to its ball.

Now Missy couldn't move her body. The only free part of her was her right arm and her head.

Jenny was then attacked from behind by a Syther, and then the transformation began. John quickly ran to one of the Syringes that dropped on the ground, filled it with his DNA and ran over to Missy just in case. He jumped at the Old Man from behind, but she moved out of the way, taking the wrapped up missy with her, because he still had a death grip on her wrist. She felt like her hand was going numb.

"Wait until you see what Pokemon I have planned out for you." He said as he dropped Missy to the ground. He turned to John. "I remember you, the little Eevee," He said. "Now, you broke the rules, too."

The little kids held John from moving now so he couldn't stop the Old Man. The Old man brought out a Pokeball. "We only use this Pokemon on special occasions, such as you." He said. He threw it out as the ball opened up; letting out a red light tat took the shape of a Pokemon………


	11. Escape

**GAWD! it's ending soon, i just know that this has to end sometime, but i can't decide to end this sequel. of course, there will be a new sequel. Anyways, I want you all(readers) to send me an email on how you think the4 series should end and how the next one should be about based on that ending. please?! I'm desperate!**

* * *

"This Pokemon is actually one of our Ancestors that became a Pokemon." The Old man continued as the Pokemon appeared in front of Missy. It was revealed to be a Vulpix. The cute little Pokemon looked at Missy. This Vulpix was smart, and realized that she was being called out because of special reasons, like she instructed when she was once a human. She looked up to the Old Man.

"Oh, ancient one. This girl had become once a Pokemon, but somehow found a cure for it and has reversed its effects. She has escaped our grasp every time, but this time, we caught her." He said with a bow.

The Vulpix, understanding the situation, looked at Missy, a glare in its eyes. She stood up, walked over to missy, and bent its head down, mouth open.

Missy closed her eyes. She knew that midnight was just about to end, but the effects were still in effect. She waited her future, but looked at John, and then at Blake, who was just getting up from the hard blow by the old man.

Vulpix almost bit her free arm, but a stray lightning bolt sounded the area. The Vulpix was electrocuted, and weakened. Missy then noticed that another lightning bolt hit the cocoon wrapped around missy, tearing it up so that she could get free.

The Old Man, frightened for his ancestor, went to her and asked if she was ok. He then looked at the now free Missy, and then at John who was getting free of the kids' grasp, sending them to the ground.

Blake rounded the corner, and glared at the old man. Angry, he sent a bolt of lightning at them, the man and the Vulpix. He shocked them, and then sent some at the kids'. He looked to Missy and then at John, and nodded, running off towards the shafts.

John then ran after Blake, running past one syringe, he grabbed it. It would be their last one until they can get to the next Pokemon center.

Missy ran fast, but soon stopped, seeing a Plusle among the clothes that Mary was at when she transformed. She stopped, seeing the Plusle sleeping on the ground soundly asleep.

Thinking fast, she grabbed Mary/Plusle, and ran off with her in her arms.

As they ran to the shaft and avoided a Pidgeotto, made it to the shaft and worked it up to make it start up, and quickly got in one, closed the door, and sat down.

Missy sighed in relief. She leaned against the seat, and stared at John with a smile on her face. "We're going to defeat them…"

"Yeah, we are!" He cried, getting excited.

"SHHH!" Missy said, pointing a finger at her mouth to make him quiet. Mary was still asleep.

He nodded, and kept quiet the whole shaft ride up the mountain. Missy and John fell asleep, and so did Blake. The Shaft ride took a few hours in the night to be completed. Mary stayed asleep as well.

A few hours later, everyone woke up, including Mary. Missy grabbed her so she couldn't bite her or John, and requested a cage from the people working at the shaft. Missy put Mary in the cage for now until they get to Lavaridge town.

Blake decided to leave for now, heading off in another direction, Missy guessed, to get ready for the final battle. John stayed, holding the syringe in his pocket. He and Missy both walked down to Lavaridge town, coming up to a road map that showed up. It said that Lavaridge town was coming up in a few more miles ahead. Missy and John both sighed, not wanting to travel anymore.

They both took a break, setting Mary's cage next to them. Missy was worn out from the surprise attack by the people that were after them. John really wasn't worn out. He was pumped, ready for the last battle between humanity and the people from this ancient society.

After a while of resting up, Missy was thinking. "I've been thinking, John…" Missy muttered.

"Hmm?" He asked. "What about?"

"A lot of things." She continued. "If we lose…. If we don't succeed in defeating these people….The fate of the world will be all our fault. The whole world will live in fear of Pokemon instead of loving them and being friends with them. We will discard Pokemon forever, and then we will all be Pokemon…. Just like in the legend that the old man spoke of."

"Don't think like that, Missy. We'll defeat them, for sure." John said, encouraging her.

Missy nodded, stood up, and grabbed the cage with Mary. "Sorry Mary." She said again and walked a long side John, heading down the road to Lavaridge town.


	12. On the road to justice

The road to Lavaridge town proved to be hard for both John and Missy. They couldn't really stop to get some food, on account of Pokemon trying to attack them at every minute. So, their stomachs' are growling like crazy and they're growing weaker and weaker by the minute from exhaustion and hunger.

They were close to Lavaridge town, when they collapsed. Missy set the cage on the ground that contained Mary, who was asleep again. Missy fell to her knees at the entrance of the town, and sighed deeply.

"We're here….and I can't move another step….."

John was leaning against the post the said _Welcome to Lavaridge Town_. He sighed and nodded with Missy. But then, the smell of food made him stand up. Soon, the sweet Aroma of food caught Missy's nose.

"Food….!" They cried, and stood up with their remaining strength, Missy picking up the cage of Mary, and followed the scent of food like a dog to a dog whistle.

The soon came up to the Pokemon Center. Nurse Joy was the only person out right now, and she was hurrying off to the Pokemon center. She quickly opened the door and ran inside, and seemed to have locked it.

Missy and John then found some more endurance and ran towards the doors of the Pokemon Center. Missy knocked on the door, and they soon saw Nurse Joy come up. She unlocked it.

"Hurry, get in!" She said, and missy and John quickly went in and Nurse Joy locked the doors again.

"Nurse Joy, what's going on here?" Missy asked.

Nurse Joy turned around to face the two. She soon saw the cage, and quickly flinched. "You brought one of them in here?"

"No wait! This is our friend." John explained.

"Get that thing out of here!" Cried a man that was in the Pokemon Center. The remaining towns' people were taking refuge in the Pokemon Center against the Pokemon that were outside.

"Yeah, we don't need more people becoming Pokemon in this town." Said a woman.

"Wait! We know of a cure to this epidemic." Missy tried to calm the angry people down. "My friend and I know the cure."

All the people in the Pokemon Center then looked at missy and John. A smile spread across their face and they soon cheered.

"We need a Syringe, if you don't mind Nurse Joy?" John asked, looking back at her.

Nurse Joy nodded, and then ran off to the back room. A few minutes later, Nurse Joy came back with a syringe. She handed it to John. John took it and nodded to Missy.

"Ok, anyone has any spare clothes?" she asked the young women around.

"I have some." Said one. She pulled out some and handed it to Missy.

Missy took the Syringe, and the clothes. She opened the cage and the sleeping Mary out. The people around then flinched, but Missy took Mary to another room and shut the door.

"What's going to happen?" Asked a young boy.

"My friend is going to cure our other friend." John replied.

* * *

Missy soon took the syringe and stuck it into her skin. She extracted the DNA of her blood and looked at the sleeping Mary. She put it to Mary's yellow skin and stuck it in. She pushed the DNA into Mary, knowing it would return her good friend. She then put the Syringe away, and took a step out of the room and sighed in relief.

A few minutes later, Mary transformed back into her normal, human self. When she awoke in her own body that was naked, she noticed some clothes set out for her, and grabbed them quickly, and put them on. She stood up, and walked out of the room.

When she walked out, she noticed that Mary was asleep across the hall from her. John was talking about his experience of becoming a Pokemon to the people. He looked up and saw Mary and smiled.

The people then all cheered, happy that there was a cure. Mary sighed. She was still tired, so sat down next to Missy and laid her head on Missy's shoulder and closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The very next morning, Missy awoke alongside Mary. John was asleep on the floor with some of the people. Mary sensed movement next to her and woke up. She rubbed her eyes and Missy gave Mary a hug.

"Ok, Mary," Missy said. "Go wake John up. I'll go ask Nurse Joy if we can get some provisions to continue our journey."

Mary nodded. She stood up, and walked over to where John was at and slightly shook him. He stirred in his sleep, but after some more shaking, he woke up to see Mary.

A few more minutes later, everything was ready. They had backpacks ready for them. Some food for them. All the people cheered that they were going to stop this virus.

Mary, Missy and John all set foot on the path that Sherice gave them directions for. Missy sighed, looking at the directions. Flashbacks of Sherice floated back into her mind. Mary hugged her, seeing how she was remembering.

Then a topic of the past came up as they made their way through the forest. "Haven't you guys ever wondered where you might be at right now if not all of this happened?" Missy asked.

Mary looked down. "Now that you mention it, not really."

"Yeah…" John added.

"If not for the virus, I would probably be in a laboratory, discovering new things, and working out more theories. Discovering new Pokemon and studying them with my little Vaporeon…." Missy trailed off then as tears started to come to her eyes.

Mary looked down. "I would probably still be traveling with my mother and father as they worked out business deals, never settling in one place. My only friend being my little brother…Oh, I hope he didn't become a Pokemon!" she cried, tears coming to her eyes, too.

"I would probably still be doing what I did best, training Pokemon and earning gym badges…" John said.


	13. Road to destruction

The people of the society were taking a break. Their numbers were dwindling down. There were only about a dozen left or so. The old man, the priest, and the children. They all stopped for a rest themselves. The old man was standing, looking at the city in front of them. Lavaridge Town.

_Our numbers are dwindling down to nothing. Soon, all of our people will be gone. I have to do something about this!_ He thought.

He turned to his people. "Ok, here is the plan. I saw them all leave the town to the west. Before we go after them, tonight we head to the town and turn them!"

All the children cheered as they were going to take the town once again. Although it already looked like only five people are left. "Fetch five Pokemon now." He saw to five children. They soon left in different directions for Pokemon. One came back with a Ditto. Another one came back with a Roselia. One came back with a Dragonair. One came back with a Bellsprout. The last one came back with a Shinx.

"Good. It's almost time anyway, so why don't we pay these people a visit." The Old priest said, standing up. The Old Man nodded as they both led the expedition down the road to Lavaridge town.

In the Pokemon center, it was midnight. Nurse Joy had made dinner and was setting up the sleeping areas of the center up for the four people in here. There were two girls, and two boys.

Including her, three girls.

She was just about to get to sleep when five children came running up. They banged on the doors, wanting to come in. They kept repeating that they were being chased down by Pokemon.

Nurse Joy ran to the door and opened it for the five children. Once the children were in, they pushed nurse Joy down as all the Pokemon came in with them and into the different rooms where the people were at. Nurse joy was bit by the Dragonair.

The little boy was bit by the Shinx. The older man was bit by Bellsprout. An elderly lady was bit by Ditto. The young lady was bit by Roselia.

The children laughed and then left with the Pokemon to search for any remainder people in the area not in the center.

Nurse Joy quickly fell to the ground as she felt her insides churn. She felt like all of her insides were turning to mush, as was her bones. She felt all loose and weak, but immense pain brought her a yelp from her mouth. Her skin was turning a bright blue color as her stomach up turned white. Nurse joy couldn't move hr arms or her legs. She really wasn't wearing the normal uniform she was wearing. She was wearing some jeans and a loose t-shirt. An uncomfortable area was starting to hurt worse then the rest. It felt like something was poking out from her butt, and it felt like bones were growing out down that way. She felt her panties tear, but it was getting built up inside of the pants that it hurt because Dragonair had such a long body. Then it felt like her arms and legs were shrinking down, and growing back inside her body. Her face red and full of tears as her nose became sort of a nuzzle, and a horn jutted out of her head as she lost her pink hair. An orb grew out from her neck and she felt her body get real slim as she was able to get out of those clothes she was in.

The young boy screamed in pain. He felt a little thing growing out from above his butt, and it was a small tail. A star grew out of the top if the end of the tail. His little ears weren't so little anymore, as they grew out, and blue. Yellow stars grew on the fur. His hands and feet fused together into tight fists that wouldn't break free, and fused together into paws. His skin turned blue and black and his body shrunk a few more inches smaller.

The elderly lady was lucky, not so much pain for her. All of her insides churn, and it felt like her bones turned to mush as her body shrunk and formed into a liquid like substance. Her whole skin turned pink.

The older man, who was bit by Bellsprout, changed more painfully and slowly. His insides and bones turned to mush as his body turned very, stick-like and skinny, and brown. His arms flattened out and grew fat, as it formed into leaves. His head remained normal size. It turned yellow as he lost his hair. His head became rounded out and his mouth went wide and big as his lips became thick.

The young lady had been bitten by the Roselia. Her hands grew out and became petal like as her hands became a red rose and a blue rose. Three green horns jutted out of her forehead as she lost her blonde hair. Her whole body turned a dark green and then an ivory color. Two green, tiny leaves came out of her shoulder. Her whole upper body became one giant leaf and ran down her shrinking body. Her legs became skinny and round like.

Soon, all five transformations became complete. Only two came back, because different Pokemon came from nowhere and attacked them. The priest became angry as he noticed that soon all of them would become Pokemon with the Rouge Pokemon coming out and attack them.

The Old Man soon set out with his group of nine people. They had set out, following Missy's direction. They had to stop them here and now, because they know what they are planning to do now.


	14. Mutations

Over the course of two hours, Missy then realized that they were getting closer to the government base. Missy only hoped that they would be willing to cooperate. She doubts they would.

It's not like everyday three adolescences would come knocking on the base and say that they were given instructions by an old friend to help stop people from doing what they are doing. They would most likely shoo them away.

Missy looked at the directions and stopped. The last bit of it said, _"Look for the lake and the pink tree. The base she be in-between them in the side of the mountain." _

Missy looked up. "Help me look for a lake and a pink tree." She said to Mary and John. They both nodded and went searching through the area. It was a quiet area, the only sounds you could hear was a river nearby, which was probably heading down to the lake, but missy couldn't tell which way it was.

Missy walked up to the river, and put a leaf into the water to see the water current. She watched as the leaf went right down the river in the north direction from where she is standing.

"Guys, this way!" Missy cried to them. She waited by the river, but backed up. Any water Pokemon could be in there, ready to jump and attack. Luckily, it's not midnight.

Mary and John rounded the corner together to see Missy. Then they all headed towards the lake, heading north. Missy didn't even realize she dropped the directions at the river, and so it lay on the ground.

The walk was short as they made their way down the path, coming up to a large body of water and a mountain side where a pink Sakura Blossom tree was at. "There it is." Mary pointed.

"Let's go, and stop this war." John announced as he ran up to the mountain side. "Hey, open up!"

"John! You're not supposed to do that! We don't even know if the people's base is still here." Missy said.

Inside the base, the military specialists were busy working with what they discovered, or what they created in their laboratory. When the virus was announced, they captured a bunch of Pokemon and tested them. The scientists in the base tried their best to discover their own cure in a different way, but actually ended up making a new strand. They kept that away, though, in the top secret files.

One scientist checked the security camera, and saw the three people outside, waiting. He over heard their talking, and gasped when they said the words _Sherice and Virus._

"Sir!" the scientist called to the higher up government person.

The lieutenant came up to the scientist. "What is it? Who are these kids?"

"I don't know, sir. But they mentioned that they met Sherice, and that she gave them directions to this place to stop the virus."

The lieutenant sighed. He watched as the kids found the security camera, and was begging them to let them in. That they found the cure. He doubted that, but told the scientist to open the door anyway.

Outside, missy stopped talking into the security camera when the door opened. One of the officials was standing there. He had a stern look on his face. "So, you know of some cure?" he asked.

"Yes!" all three said. "It works. Sherice told us to come here because she said you guys can help us stop the people responsible for causing the whole world into Pokemon." Missy went on.

"Really? Sherice? Where is she right now?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

Missy and Mary heads' hung low that time. Missy remembered that Sherice sacrificed herself so they could escape. Missy and Mary wondered where she was at right now.

"She sacrificed herself so we could escape. I have no idea where she is, but she wanted us to come here." Missy then pleaded with the lieutenant.

The lieutenant looked at Missy, seeing her pleading for him to believe them. _Sherice was always the kind one, so she would do that._ He sighed. "Fine. You better tell us about the cure." He moved out of the way to let them in.

A smile appeared on all of their faces. "Thank you." They all said as they walked inside the base. High tech gadgets were everywhere. A huge lab with scientists in it with protective gear on working on something. Scientists at computers and microscopes.

"This is our base. You can call me Mr. Blake." He said a he showed them the lab and then headed out to the best scientist.

"Sir!" the scientist said, saluting him.

"These kids claim that they know the cure to this virus. But before they tell us, let's show them what we discovered."

"Sir!" the scientist said and sat down. There were three microscopes. "This one shows a normal human cell. This one shows what happens to the cell when the virus is infected. This is our outcome of trying to make a cure for it." The scientist pointed.

Missy looked at the normal human cell. That was a normal Human cell. A red blood cell. She looked at the second one. It was a Red blood cell again. But there was a little alteration to it. She had seen the Pokemon red blood cells before. It was a circle, almost a pink color. Except that a Pokemon blood cells' have little dark spots all over it. She then looked at the third one. She was taken back by it at first, and then looked down into it again. It had the same color of the Pokemon cell, but it was slimmer, and longer. She then looked back up to the scientist.

"What happened to this one?" She asked.

"Well, we tried many different things. Our first test was to see how fast these normal human cells' turn. So, we put the infected cell next to the normal one, and in a blink of an eye, the infected cell covered the human cell and then it turned. It's really fast process inside the body, but we still haven't figured out about why you turn at midnight." The scientist said. "We implanted some known antibiotics into the infected cell, but nothing worked. Except that it changed, or-"

"Mutated?" Mary asked.

"Yes. Exactly." He then looked at missy, since she said she found the cure. "But we haven't discovered what it does yet inside the body, or what it does inside."

"Hmm…" Missy said. "Maybe you shouldn't try it out, incase this is a possible air born case and then it could be contagious. But it isn't which is good."

"Exactly. We also tested to see if it was air born, but it wasn't."

"Ok. The cure to this virus is that you can add normal, human DNA into the second one. My friends and I have discovered that doing that changes you from a Pokemon to a human again."

The scientist's eyes widened as she said that. "DNA?" He asked. "Are you sure?"

Missy nodded sternly. "Me and my friends have all once been a Pokemon. It works."

He nodded. He reached for a syringe in his pocket, and then wondered where he would get DNA at. They don't have any DNA in this base.

"Here, get it from me." John then offered. He held his arm out to the scientist, who looked at john, wondering if he should do that. John nodded sternly. The scientist put the syringe in John's arm slowly. He extracted the DNA, and then put the needle onside the cell of the infected cell. The put the DNA into it, and within seconds, the infected cell became a normal human cell.

The scientist was astounded by this. He had a smile on his face. "It worked!" He said.

"Try it on the third one now, and see if that works?" Mary then suggested.

The scientist nodded, and with the remaining DNA, he stuck it into the mutated one. Nothing happened. The mutated cell seemed to have rejected the DNA. The scientist looked grim. He shook his head.

Missy expected this. "You should put that away, in case someone might steal it and use it for their own personal interest."

* * *

So, that night, missy, Mary, and John spend the night, talking about what had happened to them when they were Pokemon. They talked about their adventures as Pokemon and about their adventure on the way over here. The friends they lost and everything. They spent the night there, but later that night, a mysterious figure seemed to have broken in. The cameras' were forced to shut down, so they couldn't see what happened when they were off. Nobody could then see what he was taking. Nothing…. 


	15. Caught

The next morning, Missy and Co. were sleeping in, after not having much sleep lately on their travels. They were provided blankets and sleeping bags to sleep in. They slept hard, and long, unaware of the events unfolding around them.

All the people in the government people were freaking out, looking for the mutated version of the virus. They realized that the security cameras were forced to shut down by someone, but whom?

The lieutenant then suspected Missy, Mary, and John. It was kidnapped the day they entered the base. He marched over to them, angry boiling down within him. He stopped at where they were sleeping at, and then yelled.

"Get up!"

Missy, Mary and John jumped up. Missy rubbed her eyes; Mary was blinking about, trying to put many things into focus, and John yawned and stretched.

"What's going on, sir?" Mary asked in mid-yawn.

"You three know well what's going on!" He said, making them even more confused.

"I don't know what you're talking about, sir?" John added.

"The mutated virus is gone, and I wanna know what you guys did with it! I know they game you're playing, coming in here, with your cure and then steal the mutated one! Give me answers!" He bellowed.

Missy's eyes went wide after hearing the news. She stood up. "It's gone? Are you sure?"

"Stop playing dumb, and tell me what you did with it!" he demanded as he then grabbed Missy by the collar of her shirt. "Are you with those people you say are doing this?"

"Hey, let go of her!" John and Mary both shouted, running over to Missy to get her out of his grasp. But the harder they tugged, the harder his grip got.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Missy cried, as she also tugged out of his grasp. "We didn't take it! You can search our stuff!"

The lieutenant didn't believe her. "Then explained why after you just got here, after showing you the mutated virus, it suddenly disappears? Huh? I bet you shut down the security cameras so you wouldn't be seen!"

"This is getting out of hand!" John cried. "She's telling the truth!"

"Maybe," Mary said, pleading with him now. "Someone broke in another way? O someone in this building took it?"

Finally, Missy was able to get out of his grasp as she fell back onto her back. From his grip, it hurt her a little. She glared up at him. It was getting out of hand. He had no right to blame them for this. Mary's thoughts weren't even affecting him, either.

"Soldiers! Get them!" the lieutenant called, as several of his soldiers came into the room. Three of them came, each one heading for Missy, Mary, and John.

Missy ran away, but tripped over a sleeping bag. The soldier caught her, and held her to the ground, holding both her hands in his as one hand kept her on the ground.

Mary was caught right away after being backed up against the wall. John fought back, tripping the soldier coming over towards him. John then ran over to help Mary and Missy, but the fallen soldier grabbed his feet and was soon caught.

"Don't mess with us! You think we are fools?" The lieutenant asked. He walked out of the room then, to where everyone was at. "Everyone, come outside with these traitors." He ordered.

The scientists obeyed, although feeling bad for the three kids. They didn't think that they would steal the mutated one, after everything they went through. But they had to obey their order, and came outside without retaliation.

"This is insane! You can't blame us without any hard core evidence." John said, glaring at the lieutenant. The Lieutenant did nothing. He had no right to accuse them.

The doors to the outside opened as everyone in the base stepped outside. The soldiers were still holding Missy, Mary and John. They took them to the sidelines as the lieutenant walked to the center of it all.

Missy struggled the most. She looked all around, trying to find one among the crowd that was most suspicious, as what Mary said before about someone betraying everyone. She got a good look at the lieutenant. She remembered that everyone in the society that was after them had the same markings on their skin. She was starting to think which that one of the people here were with the people.

"Everyone, these traitors come to our base, demand us to let them in, and ask us to show them the mutated virus, and when everyone was asleep, they stole it." He turned to the three with stern faces. "Now, mind telling me which one of you three stole it?"

Missy looked around, but her eyes stayed in the lieutenant. He was acting strange, for a lieutenant. He had every reason to accuse them, because they did come unexpectedly, and on the same day, the mutated virus disappeared. But, he was acting too strange. He, as she noticed, said the same things over and over again. He paced back and forth, near the forest and near the water. Over and over again. She decided to look closer at him, all over him. His expressions, the way he walks, what he does with his hands.

Missy noticed that when he was near the water, he made a hand sign. He sorta strayed a little bit, more on his right foot. Near the forest, he made another hand sign, but strayed a bit on his left foot. All of these things can show you clues to what might happen. Missy watched too many detective movies.

Missy looked over to Mary at her right. Mary looked back at her. Missy mouthed some words, and did the same to John. They all knew what it meant. It was all apart of Missy's plan that was coming up.

She sighed. "Ok, you caught me." She looked up at the lieutenant. "I did it."

Mary and John pretended to be concerned and ask what she was doing. "Are you crazy?" Mary asked.

"I think I am crazy. All the adventures I've been on has done something to me." Missy added.

The lieutenant stopped, and looked at her. A sweat bead rolled down his face, not noticeable, but Missy noticed it. "You did? Good! Bring her here."

The soldier holding Missy pushed her up to the lieutenant, and still kept a hold of her. Missy looked down as she did, with a sly smirk on her face.

"I know that you did it." She whispered, so no one could hear.

The lieutenant seemed taken aback.

_How does she know?!_ He coughed a little then spoke. "So, now you're blaming me?"

"Exactly." She said, loudly. "I've been watching you. You paced back and forth, repeating the same things over again and again, like a magician does to distract his viewers from catching what he does right under heir noses." She looked up at him with her sly smile.

"Really now. It's the truth--."

"When you paced near the forest, you strayed on your left foot, made a quick hand sign. Near the water, the same, except on your right foot."

"I was swatting away a small fly." He lied.

"And when I said I did it, I noticed that you started to sweat. Like you are now, huh? Face it, you're busted." She turned to the scientists'. "He's been fooling with you all this time! He's the one who stole the mutated virus. I bet he's the one who shut down the security cameras', the only one who stayed awake all night to steal it for his people." She turned to him now. "To his God, Yasuo!"

The Lieutenant slapped Missy right across the face. It left a big, red mark right on her face. She flinched as Mary and John both shouted in concern. Her face stung. Chatter started among everyone around them, doubting the lieutenant now.

"How do you know of all that has happened in these past minutes?" He asked angrily, not realizing that he just gave himself away.

"Before I became a Vaporeon, as I told you all yesterday," She started. "I was on my way to be a scientist. And a Scientist always has to analyze everything."

The three soldiers looked at each other, then back at the fuming Lieutenant. They let the three go. Mary and John both ran up to Missy, and then glared at the Lieutenant, as did everyone else.

"You don't realize it yet, but," He started to chuckle. "the final battle is just starting!" He then ran off into the forest, leaving everyone talking.

"You did it! You exposed him." Mary and John both exclaimed.

"Yeah," Missy said. "but he made off with the mutated virus, still."


	16. Captured

**Author's note: Anyone have any ideas for the mutated virus, i have one, but I don't think it will be good enough. Don't own Pokemon**

* * *

The Lieutenant made his way into the forest, running far enough to make it to the area where they were at. He soon stopped, caught his breath, and the Old Man walked up. 

"Did you get it?" He asked in a stern voice.

"Yes, I got it." The Lieutenant said. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out the vile containing it.

"It's funny. They didn't realize sooner that the real lieutenant was killed by our own hands. Good thing I thought of that idea." The Old Man said, grabbing the note that gave the directions to the base that Missy accidentally dropped.

"I also made off with the vials containing the virus, and a few syringes to stick it in them with."

"Excellent. Excellent. Tonight," He turned to the rest of their people. "we strike!" He stopped talking as everyone cheered. "Let us show the world of our power!"

"Sir!" the fake lieutenant spoke. "They already know of our plan. That Missy girl is very smart, she outwitted me."

The Old Man turned to him, a stern look across his face. "That Missy…she's been getting on my nerves since the first day I saw her."

"I was thinking, sir." The fake lieutenant spoke again. "We outwit them again. Surprise attack. Knowing the soldiers over there, they would probably head back into the base and get some weapons. Maybe, if we can strike with the bug Pokemon, we can stop them from doing so."

The stern face on the Old Man relaxed some. He pondered on that idea, and then turned to some. "Go get me the bug Pokemon." He demanded.

* * *

A few minutes later, the people came back with the bug Pokemon. They all stood in a row. The Old Man turned the way the lieutenant came from. "Bug Pokemon! Follow me!" They marched after the Old Man, to set up the big plan in action.

Missy went into the center of the people. John and Mary were next to her. Missy cleared her throat as everyone watched her in the big circle we made.

"Ok, my friends and I know how these people are, and how smart they are. They would most likely strike near midnight tonight. If that's the case, we go inside the base and lock ourselves in. Or, if in fact, they are smart, they would most likely do a surprise attack. Surprise us while they seem to have the upper hand. Hurry up, inside now." Missy said.

Every one nodded, and followed suit into the base, or they would like to. Out of nowhere, the base door was covered in sticky goop. String Shot attack. Everyone stopped.

Missy stopped, and then looked up. Bug Pokemon were everywhere. She cursed under breath. She then laid eyes to the forest. She saw a shadowy figure there, coming their way. And out of the shadows came the Old Man. He had a smirk on his face.

"Ah…Missy. Pleasure to see you again." He said with a slight chuckle. "Although, this may be the last time you see me."

Mary, John, and Missy faced him with glares on their faces. The Soldiers got out their pistols and aimed at him. The Old Man made a clicking noise, and the Bug Pokemon used String Shot to take the guns away.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He said. "You're surrounded!" He cried into the air. Pokemon and the people came from nowhere. All land Pokemon came from the forest with some of the kids. The rest came from behind and out of the water.

All the scientists gasped. They huddled together, frightened. "What do we do?" They asked.

"Stand our ground and fight." John chimed in, standing in front of the two girls.

"No, they have the upper hand." Mary said. She stepped in front of him now. "Ok, you have us, now what?"

The Old Man stepped up front now. He walked up to Missy. John took a step forward, but Missy wouldn't let him. "Well, we're going to torture you."

"Really?" Missy asked, "I'm so scared." She teased him.

The Old Man reached into his pocket and pulled out a syringe. "I wonder which Pokemon DNA is in this one. It's the Mutated one, too."

Missy flinched. _Any Pokemon DNA could be in there. Which one, though? I hope that this strand of the virus isn't__bad._

"You'll be our test subject, Missy. Seeing how you foiled all of our plans so far."

Missy took a step away from him. "We'll foil this one like we did the others," She said with a smirk on her face. "for this will also be the end of you, or your God."

The Old Man turned to his people. "What time is it?"

"Um, 5:00." Said one person.

"Well then. Bug Pokemon, tie them together." The Old Man said to the Pokemon above.

The Bug Pokemon nodded, as their string shot attack shot forth, tying everyone together in groups of three each. Everyone fought against it and tried to escape, but they were foiled as another Pokemon knocked them back to be tied up.

The Old Man paced in front of Missy, Mary and John. "Looks like you have a lot of time until the time comes at midnight." He said. "The demise of you will be our victory."

Missy ignored him as he spoke. Missy was trying to break free of the string that wrapped around them. One thought suddenly came to her mind. _What happened to Blake?_ She wondered. She remembered that he left, but where did he go? Was he going to come back and rescue them again? For some reason, he was the only thing on her mind.


	17. Attack

Blake was trying to get information on where the Old Man was. He soon stopped, exhausted from his long walk. He lay down and rested his head on his paws. _I knew I should've stayed with them…_

He was lost, and was at the foot of a small cliff, or near a foot. He stared at the sun. It was starting to set now. He sighed a deep sigh. His stomach growled, and he hurt all over.

Soon, a little ways off, Blake could hear a commotion. A little scream, and then some yelling. He looked in that direction, and noticed a line of Bug Pokemon in a long row. He thought it odd that Bug Pokemon would do that.

He stood up, and slowly walked over. The Bug Pokemon didn't care at all. As Blake went up, he noticed that at the bottom of the cliff was a group of people tied together by the Bug Pokemons' string shot attack.

He scanned the crowd, seeing Missy and her groups of friends tied up together. He scanned it some more and then laid eyes on the Old Man. His eyes flared as anger boiled inside him. A low growl escaped his mouth as he glared at him. He noticed that Pokemon surrounded all of them, as if there was going to be an attack. He was right. The Old Man was talking about the attack coming up soon, near midnight.

* * *

"10:56!" Said a kid, telling the time. The Old Man smiled.

"One more hour. One more hour." He said. He looked to one scientist. He left one untied. He walked over to the scared scientist. He took the vial to him, and cut the string covering the door with his cane.

"Take this inside, and tell me what Pokemon DNA this is." He demanded, handing him the vial of the Mutated Virus. "I'll follow you, in case you try to pull something."

The scientist nodded, and went inside as he was told to. The Old Man followed after him, and two kids came up to take watch over everyone, especially Missy, Mary, and John. All three glared at them.

"Why do you do this?" Missy asked.

"Because, our God--."

"But nothing. You don't have to follow your God. Haven't you ever thought that what your God says sometimes is right?"

"No, because he is always right!" bellowed the girl.

"Why, though? What will you achieve after all this is over? You'll turn the whole world into Pokemon, and then you turn yourselves? What about freedom, your independence?"

"Shut up!" the boy then cried.

"Not until you tell me you are doing this!" Missy raised her voice at them.

The boy then kicked Missy in the stomach, making her lose her breath for a short few. She soon caught her breath, and she just stared them down.

* * *

Inside the base, the Old Man watched over the scientist as he took the Vial and took some of it out to examine it. The scientist looked over it carefully. It was hard to determine right away, and had to search through a book to find out which one it is. After five minutes of searching, he soon found it.

The Old Man smiled. He liked this one. He only hoped that there wasn't a cure for this one. He stood up, finally, and dragged the scientist behind him as he walked out of the base.

Soon, Blake noticed that it was getting close to midnight. He didn't really know what to do. He hasn't eaten anything since yesterday and all of his strength is gone. He sighed, as his legs gave in on him. He stared out, wanting to help now. But he couldn't do anything right now in his state.

"Well, it's time to start. If we start now, we can finish by Midnight and watch it all happen." The Old Man said, as he walked up to a group of scientists. He grabbed one of them, and dragged him to the lake. Random Water Pokemon came up. The Old Man scanned the area for the female scientist.

Soon, he spotted a Starmie. The Starmie swam up, and looked at the frightened female scientist. It seemed to be a small problem, since it had no mouth. So, the Old Man took a free syringe and stuck it into the hard skin of the Starmie, with much difficulty, and finally got it in. He then stuck it into the skin of the female scientist arm. She flinched, and watched as Starmie DNA went into her system. She looked at a small watch. It was really close to midnight now. She gulped then.

Midnight then stuck in a few minutes. The female scientist went first in the transformation. Her whole body felt the sharp pain. She held her body close to her. A sharp pain went through her backside. Five humps started tom come from her back. Two between her shoulders, two coming from the side, and one coming from the buy area. It was hard, and painful as five, purple, hard-shelled points came out of those areas. She gave an ear piercing scream. Then it felt like her body was hardening. Her head seemed to stop moving, as both her arms were forced to the sides of her as he legs were forced to be spread out some, like a star. Her arms became hard-shelled, and so did her legs as they rounded about and became the five points of her body now. Her face was next. It was a horrible sight to see as the skin on her face covered over her mouth, like it was being sewed together at the skin, shutting up her screaming. Her nose shrank into her face, as the holes closed. The skin on her face then made its way to cover over her eyes, which left her face blank as it became hard, pointed, and purple. On her stomach, a pink Gem formed, and that was the end of that one.

That was the way it happened to all of the groups. Missy, Mary and John had to close their eyes as they couldn't bear to watch he gruesome transformations about them.

After all that was done, the Old Man gave a hearty laugh as those three were the only ones' left. He walked up to them. Only one Pokemon came up to them, a Doduo.

Fear crept over Mary and John then. The Doduo would bite them, and their bodies would combine into one, all joins and body parts into one body as only their heads were separate. They both closed their eyes as both the heads came down, close to biting them……..


	18. The Final Battle

The pecking did not happen. Mary and John were expecting it to happen, but it didn't. They both opened their eyes, and saw that the Doduo was on the ground, Injured. They both sighed in relief.

Missy, stunned, looked up to see where that lightning bolt came from. Her eyes stopped on him. Blake. A smile escaped her lips. _I knew he would come._

The Old Man looked up to see him, too, coming at them. Blake was jumping down the cliff, a glare in his eyes and a low growl. The Old Man smirked. "You think that you can beat me?" He asked.

"Of course we can, all four of us." Missy spoke. The Old Man looked at her, and then to Blake. He spoke.

"I'm sure that you won't." He said. He looked to Blake, and as soon as he did, Blake jumped at him to bite him. The Old Man quickly moved his cane over Blake's mouth to stop the bite attack. Blake clamped down on the cane, breaking it with his jaws.

The Old Man took a step back. A stern look upon his face. Everyone then around them looked up from their posts, seeing their leader in trouble. They sent some of the Pokemon over there to stop Blake and his efforts.

Blake noticed the ambush of different kinds of Pokemon. He then turned his attention to attack them, but kept his eyes on the Old Man, to see what he was up to.

The Old Man smirked. He went to the injured Doduo, and then kicked at it. "Get up!" He ordered.

The Doduo got up, still injured and tumbling everywhere. Its two heads nodded in a agreement for once and bent down to Mary and John. Their beaks inches away, when it got struck with another lightning attack from Blake, sending it unconscious.

"Useless." He said, as the then looked for the same kind of Pokemon. He soon spotted one. He had two of each Pokemon there, just for this case. The Doduo ran over fast, before Blake could do anything, bit both Mary and John.

Both their eyes went wide. They were still tied together. Missy cried out for them. She didn't want to loose her friends again. The Old Man then smirked, and realized that he got his way this time.

Both Mary and John felt a tingling sensation all over their bodies. Mary happened to look down at her legs and at John's. Her left leg and his right leg were shrinking back into their skins. Mary feel that the bones and muscles turning to mush as it did, and going into her body. John noticed it too. Her felt the changes going inside of his body. He bit his lip hard, which made it bleed. A small tinkle of blood came from his lip. He then noticed that his and Mary's were shrinking, going back into their bodies. Through their clothes, Mary and John both gasped. They noticed that their skin was stretching out from their sides, and combining with the other's skin. It looked like sticks were coming out of both their bodies, and it was slowly pulling them both together. Mary and John tried to fight it, and pull away from each other, but that meant the tugging of the combine skin. Missy, also tried using a hand to pull Mary away from John, but her hands were tied up and it didn't do much effort. After a long tugging away to stop it, they gave up because it hurt so much. After they gave up, rapidly the skin pulled the two bodies together. They watched as their skin protruded from the clothes like a needle through a skin, shooting out like a bullet to combine the two bodies. They both then cried out in pain as they felt their insides and bones and organs combining into one. It continued to combine, until both of their heads were next to each other in the middle of the newly formed, round body. Then, John's left leg and Mary's Right leg became skinny, and their feet changed to the claws of a Doduo, protruding from their shoes. The last thing left was their head and necks. Both of their necks became a black color as it grew longer and longer. Both of them lost their hair as their heads rounded. The brown feathers came all over them and over their face. Their nose and mouth combined, and pushed out, forming the beak.

Missy was crying hard. She had lost her only friends now. She was all alone. She looked down, not wanting to look at them. She didn't have a syringe with her, because the Old Man had it. If her hands were free, she would go up, take it, get her DNA and then put it in them. But she couldn't.

Blake had finished off the last bit of Pokemon around him. The rest of them Blake convinced in Pokemon talk to attack the children. One was a Wailmer, and the other was as Clamperl.

Blake noticed the transformation. He didn't look on either, because it was really bad. He saw Missy crying her heart out at the moment as the Pokemon ran off to attack the Children. A huge growl escaped his mouth, catching Missy's attention.

The Clamperl bounced over to an unexpecting girl. As the Clamperl's shell clamped down on her leg, she noticed it. She gasped and kicked it off of her. It was 12:30 at the moment. She cursed under her breath, but a smile escaped her lips. She always wanted to be a Pokemon, and this was her time. She noticed something in the water. It was a tiny clam, the same kind of shell that a Clampearl has. It bounced out of the water. All of the people of the society were bare foot, so the clam shell came over. The Clam Shell opened its empty shell, and the inside of it got stuck on one of her toes, leaving the shell open. A sharp pain came over her body, but it was worth it for her. She fell to the ground. Her whole body shook, as her big toe was on the mouth of the empty Clam shell. She opened an eye, and noticed that her big toe was being sucked into the clam shell. As if on instinct, she kicked at it to stop the pain through her body. But it wouldn't stop. When she used her other foot, like cement glue, her other big toe got stuck on it as both of her feet were stuck on the tiny Clam Shell. She cried in pain now, as her whole body, slowly and painfully, was being sucked into the tiny clam shell. Two minutes later, her legs were gone. Now it was up to her waist and chest. Her whole body grew slimmer as it was being sucked in. Soon, it was up to her arms. Her arms flailed, and by instinct, she tried to pull away. She used her arms to try to pull herself free, but that made it go faster the more she tugged. Her arms were stuck in an upwards position, up over her head as it got tuck that way from it being sucked in. Now, her head shrunk down to the size of a pearl, a pink pearl as she lost all of her hair. Her arms were sucked into the shell, and then everything stopped as the clam shut closed.

The Wailmer went up to a boy them, and it bit his foot. The boy kicked it off, and then sighed with a smile. His time has come now, as a Wailmer. He noticed that his whole body shrunk to the size of a pygmy dwarf. It hurt like hell, but to him it was worth it. His arms became flattened, and blue. His arms shrunk into his body as all was left were the fins, as it moved to the top of his head. Then his head became fat, and he felt his teeth combining into one big, toothy mouth, like a Blue whale. His bottom lip then grew out of his chin, and it rapidly spread over the rest of his small body. The stretchy skin covered his body and his legs, making them fuse into his head as that transformation began.

The Old Man then looked at Missy. She was the only one left. He was the only one left now out of his kind. Missy was still crying. Blake was then running up to the Old Man. The Old Man saw Blake coming, and watched as Blake jumped over to him. The Old Man ducked as Blake jumped over him.

"I will not lose!" He said, as Blake came running up again. Blake then pretended to jump, which didn't fool the Old Man. He only jumped out of Blake's way. Blake landed on the ground hard at that. The Old Man took the syringe out of a pocket. He looked at the never stopping crying Missy.

Missy looked up, seeing the syringe in his hands. She sniffled, and then looked back down in defeat. The Old Man walked over to her, the syringe ready in his hands.

Blake then took the element of surprise, as he jumped at the Old Man from behind, biting him on the arm that held the syringe. The syringe fell out of his hands and flew out towards Missy. The needle got stuck in her chest. The Old Man then punched Blake away, sending him unconscious.

Missy flinched as the syringe stuck into her chest. She sighed in relief as it wasn't pushed it, sending it into her system and spread around her body. She tried to get out from the string shot attack, but couldn't. It was too tight to get out of. She saw Blake then getting up, heading over to her weakly.

The Old Man with his last strength he had as he was transforming into a Luxray, reached out at the end his hand, and without Missy noticing as she was trying to get out, grabbed the syringe, and then pushed it into her body. Missy then stopped. She felt the stuff coming into her system. She looked at the syringe in her chest, and it was empty. She looked at the Old Man with wide eyes. She was expecting a transformation right away. But, it didn't happen. She then sighed in relief, but the thought of the mutated virus inside of her haunted her. When will it take effect? What will happen to her…?

Blake then with away at the string shot, ripping it up, to get missy out of it. She took the syringe out of her skin. All the Pokemon that was there was gone. She looked for a Doduo, any Doduo. She couldn't find any, it was gone….

* * *

A few months later, Missy settled down in Rustboro City, working in the laboratory she always wanted to work in. Together, with her help, she was able to rescue many people from their Pokemon state. Missy has sent a world wide message to everyone at hospitals to capture any Pokemon you see. Inject every Pokemon with their own DNA, so they can save the humanity of the world.

Missy sighed. She still hadn't found the Pokemon her friend's all turned into. _Alicia, Sherice, Candice, Rick, Randall, Mary, John. I'll find you guys one day…_

The image of the mutated virus in her system still bothered her. She still hasn't had the effects of the virus. She wondered if it was nothing to worry about, or whether or not it will happen. If so, when will it happen, and what will the effects be? Well, one day, she figured it out….

* * *

END OF ANCIENT SOCIETY!!!

sequel coming up soon!! I promise!!


	19. Author's note

Author's note: I'll be working on the sequel of Ancient society, which will be the end of that one. But, at the same time, I'll be starting up another Pokemon Transformation story, so be on the look out for that one to come out!


End file.
